


[翔润]don't be panic

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 小年轻看恐怖片的故事2016.03.02
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 3





	[翔润]don't be panic

松本盘腿坐在地上，汗涔涔地翻着本已经开始卷边的龙珠。  
还不过五点，窗外已经全然阴下来了，一副大雨将至的架势。汗水覆在皮肤上像层保鲜膜，黏答答闷沉沉的，堵得每个毛孔都在尖叫着窒息。空气好像全变成了胶状，没有丝毫流动。  
房间在阁楼上，空间极小，没有空调，只有一个说不定还不如蒲扇来得管用的吊扇。仅有的窗户虽早就大敞，可在这样的气压下根本无济于事，停止不动的空气似乎将所有热量都滞塞进了这个小房间，这里的闷热几乎已经难以忍耐了。  
“隆” 得一声，响雷于天边炸开。  
天迅速黑了下来，乌云压得更低，几乎探出窗外便能触及。  
松本被雷声惊得一下子弹了起来，他瞪圆了一双眼睛看向窗外。  
“就要下大雨了吧……”  
雷声接二连三从云间炸开，一声响过一声。松本抬眼盯着墙上挂着的壁钟，看着秒针一格一格走过去，终于还是按耐不住，捂住耳朵将头从窗户探了出去。  
正好一个闪电劈下，松本皱着脸紧闭上了眼睛。  
再睁开眼，就看见那个等待已久的身影奔跑着出现在了楼下。  
“翔君——”  
松本伴着隆隆的雷声从楼顶向下呼喊，他全然没有在意樱井能否听见。  
“翔君——”  
樱井抬起头，正好对上松本兴奋的亮晶晶的双眼。  
他咧开嘴露出有些长的门牙，抓着手里的东西兴高采烈地冲楼上的松本不停地摇晃。

刚走进房门，就听见 “哗” 的雨声。樱井 “好险好险” 地作势拍了拍胸口，转身就对上松本有些埋怨的脸。  
他又在鼓腮了。  
“真是的，怎么这么晚啊？竟然迟到了二十分钟还多 ……”  
“啊，对不起对不起。不过这东西可真的不怎么好弄啊，我可是想方设法才搞到的。 ”  
松本还带着不怎么满意的表情凑上前，皱着眉看了看樱井手里的录像带。  
“ヘル· レイザ—……”  
樱井一脸的兴奋得意： “对啊，这个可厉害了，说是吓人得不得了呢。你这样去肯定都借不到啦我还是托了人才拿到手 ……诶，你难道害怕了？”  
他了下来，带着几分调侃地表情凑近了松本，这个比他还小上两岁的少年在读过标题之后就陷入了沉默，情绪显然没有他这么高。  
“哪有…… ！不是的！ ”他别开头躲过樱井凑得过近的脸， “我，我只是…… 只是雷声太响了，我分心而已！ ”  
“啊，是么。” 樱井还是那副表情，他甚至都没去想要掩饰自己的兴奋和不怀好意。放过似乎已经竖起一身汗毛的松本，他转身将带子塞进了录像机。  
“开始吧。”  
听见录像带开始播放的声音，松本一个激灵。他僵硬地挪到樱井身边坐下，双手紧紧攥住了衣角。  
樱井嘴角的笑容更大了。

少年人对自己和世界尚保有各种美好不切实际的幻想。他们好奇心旺盛，无知无畏，敢于尝试之前不曾尝试过的东西。  
即使那些东西，自己根本承受不来。  
樱井此时已经全然分不出神去观察身边的松本害怕的样子究竟有多有趣了。此刻他咬紧牙关瞪大眼睛，不停地用大拇指的指甲在虎口上乱掐，脖子上的青筋都爆出来了。  
他正用尽全身的意志力，才能阻止自己放声尖叫或者摔门而逃。  
屏幕上那个半是骷髅半是残破血肉的怪物残忍地杀害一个男人，画面阴郁黑暗鲜血四溅。这部电影拍摄时间较早所以特效粗劣直观，毫不掩饰，将所有的恶心血腥暴力全都赤裸裸的展现了出来。樱井听见自己身边传来了几乎是悲鸣一样的小声呜咽，松本瘦弱的身板似乎还在微微发抖。可他也实在是无暇去嘲笑或是安抚他了，因为自己这里的情况也好不到哪里去。  
雨下了一小会儿就停了，不彻底的降水丝毫没有缓解空气里的闷热。天依旧很黑，头顶老旧的电风扇不停地吱呀作响。房中没开灯，唯一的光源就是面前这个放着毛骨悚然电影的方盒子。  
原本坐得还算分开的两人不知道从何时起已经紧贴在一起，两只汗淋淋的胳臂不停的碰到彼此。空气凝滞着，樱井出了一身的汗，可他丝毫不觉得热，倒觉得还有些发冷。双臂脊背上的立毛肌全都竖起了，一阵风自外吹来，他打了个哆嗦。  
“你还好么？”  
樱井咽了咽口水转过头看向身边的松本，他分明从头到尾没有发出一声尖叫，可嗓子还是沙哑的像被砂纸磨过一样。  
松本的表情藏在刘海里，在屏幕荧荧的白光照耀下看不真切。樱井只能看见他微微抖动的肩膀，和已经几乎要被扯破的短袖下摆。  
他不免有些担心，伸出手想要握住松本的肩膀。  
可剧情一个急转直下，再次步入惊悚的部分，樱井被骤然响起的音乐吓了个激灵，双手重新绞在一起。

“传教士们”从雷电中出现时松本终于还是忍不住了，他放下先前苦撑的尊严捂住了脸。  
不能发出尖叫已经是他最后的坚持了，如果樱井要笑，就随他去吧。  
眼睛虽然看不见了，耳朵却还是能听见，少女的尖叫从四边八方灌入脑中。想象力不合时宜的发挥着作用，此刻窗外竟又传来响雷。  
松本连耳廓都变得冰凉。  
他慌乱地背过脸去想要躲开电视剧里的画面，却突然被身边伸开的一双手臂揽入怀中。  
突如其来的触碰使松本惊得差点尖叫出声。他刚发出一声带颤的气音，脸就撞上了一个单薄的胸膛。  
樱井将他抱得紧紧的，纤细的胳臂箍在松本瘦的有些咯人的脊背上。  
松本贴着樱井汗湿的前胸心有余悸地气喘吁吁，耳边是他砰砰的心跳。他心跳得特别快，胸腔也在剧烈起伏，一副也被吓坏了的样子。  
他们两个保持着这个姿势，谁都没有说话。房间里只有两人慌乱又急促的喘息声，和电视里传来的尖叫哀嚎。

直到片尾字幕出现，樱井才长舒一口气，松开了自己用力过猛而变得有些酸痛的双臂。过度的紧张和松本的体重使他的半边身子都有些发麻，他甚至不能一下就顺利地站起来。  
没想到自己竟然会害怕到去抱住松本来稳定情绪，看来恐怖片这东西下次还是不要尝试为妙。  
樱井活动了几下僵硬的关节，打开了顶灯。  
眨了眨因为光线变化而不舒服的眼睛，他发觉松本还坐在原地没有回神来。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“不好，以后还是别了。”松本意外的诚实。他的声音听起来比樱井还糟糕，又沙又哑，还带了一种哭过之后的干涩，听得樱井竟然有些心虚了起来。他挠了挠头正想着自己是不是道个歉比较好，松本又开口了。  
他还坐在地上，抬起头用那双因恐惧而变得通红水润的双眼自下而上看着樱井。  
“不过我很喜欢和你一起看电影，下次我们租别的片子看吧？ ”  
樱井张了张嘴，一时不知道该回答什么。  
“…… 可以啊，你还想看什么？ ”  
“嗯—— 泰坦尼克号？ ”  
“诶？才不要，你肯定会哭到我的衣服都湿透啊！ ”  
“才不会！我已经看过一次了。 ”  
松本的脸一下子红了，他摇摇晃晃得想要站起来，不想腿坐麻了，往旁边一歪就要摔倒。  
樱井伸手拉住了他。  
“你肯定会的啦，你看你现在都腿软了。 ”  
松本红着脸看了看樱井又看了看他还拉着自己的手，撇了撇嘴不怎么甘心。  
“啊，那算了，就交给翔君去挑选吧。 ”


End file.
